Obligado, pero Muy Gustoso
by BtrNmKpfan
Summary: La verdad para esta historia no se me ocurrio un Summary xD ...Pero solo les puedo decir que no siempre cuando alguien te fuerza a ser algo, debe de ser tortura, puede ser gusto...


Hi Little Towers! le he traido otro supermega fic e.e Okno ._. BTW, este es un fic/regalo para YunaNeko13 *3*

Anyways, espero y lo disfruten *o* Gracias por las reviews en mi anterior fic c:

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es Kendall Knight, mi lugar de origen es Minnesota, pero en este momento me encuentro en un internado. Tengo ojos verdes, pelo rubio, soy caucasico* y Mido 1.80.

Mi compañero de cuarto es jugador de Hockey por lo que tiene brazos marcados y un cuerpo increíble, es fuerte. Es idiota y mucho pero el me encanta, simplemente me vuelve loco. Su nombre es Jett Stetson, castaño, de ojos color cafes y es muy alto, es mas alto que yo y el tenía novia.

Recuerdo que una noche fue al cuarto de su novia, pero vino poco después muy enfadado. Al parecer su novia no quería tener relaciones con él. Abrio la puerta y cuando entro la azoto, camino hasta mi cama y como yo duermo en la parte de abajo me jala de los brazos, forcejeamos, pero no puedo hacer nada contra alguien como él. Yo estaba en boxer porque estaba por dormirme, y el me quería violar. Yo me movía para poder defendrme pero él tenía más fuerza que yo

-!Jett!, ¿Que demonios crees que haces?-le dije, segun yo, en un tono enfadado

Se quitó la ropa con una agilidad la cual me dejo sorprendida. Me bajó los boxer hasta quitármelos, ambos estabamos completamente desnudos y yo como siempre me sonroje hasta las orejas

-Cierra la boca Knight, vas a ser mio esta noche-me dijo en un tono pervertido. Me volteo dejandome en cuatro, con mi cabeza en la almohada y mi trasero en el aire. Llevo su boca a mi trasero y empezo a penetrarme con su lengua, pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando el se detuvo alineo su gran miembro con mi entrada y sin pensarlo dos veces el lo metio de un solo golpe

-!Ah¡, Tranquilo que me duele- grité de dolor

-Callate, que nos van a escuchar-

Pese a su advertencia, no dejó de hacer fuerza para meterme su gran miembro. Y tengo que morderme los labios para no hacer ruido. Después de acomodarse dentro de mí, empieza a moverse. Intento soportar el dolor, y después de un tiempo, llega por fin el placer y empiezo a disfrutar de lo que me está dando. Ya no me importa lo que ha pasado antes, pienso solo en disfrutar ese momento. Sus embestidas empiezan a aligerarse y se mueve con mas calma para que ambos lo disfrutemos. Ya no me encuentro en mis cinco sentidos, la verdad es que Jett me hace estar en las nubes. Y como dije, ya no me doy cuenta de lo que hago y empiezo a gemir de placer descontroladamente, mi cabeza ya no piensa

-Ah, Oh sí, sí. ahh (Esto es raro para mi ._.)-digo entre gritos de placer.

-Eres una puta muy escandalosa. Que los profesores y los compañeros de clase se van a dar cuenta-me di cuenta que estaba muy enojado

-Perdón-dije sonrojado

-Vas a ser más discreto, maricona-dijo mientras me metia un par de calcetines a la boca

Ahora el empieza a penetrarme rápido y con fuerza, yo estoy mejor que nunca, disfrutando. Lo bueno es que los calcetines callan mis gemidos de placer y no dejan que exprese el gusto de esto, me agarra del pelo y me echa para atrás la cabeza. Después me voltea sin salirse de mi y coloca mis piernas sobre sus hombros, Miro a sus ojos y a su cara, tiene unos ojos preciosos, los mas bellos que haya visto en mi vida, así como una cara toda roja. El de la nada me dedica una sonrisa, pero yo se que no es mas que una simple sonrisa de amistad y de dominio. Mientras me va cabalgando, se agacha y me muerde el cuello. No me estaba haciendo daño, solo queria que lo gozara mas.

No aguanto más y me vengo sobre los estomagos de ambos, sin que almenos me haya tocad una sola vez, era demasiado placer que no podía soportar más. Al cabo del tiempo, el empieza a dar espasmos, va a correrse dentro de poco. Su cuerpo da un ligero movimiento hacia atrás y clava toda su longitud en mí e inunda mis entrañas con su semilla.

Jett me quitó los calcetines de mi boca, y yo no dejaba de suspirar del placer que había tenido. De un momento a otro Jett me planta un beso, mientras todavía esta dentro de mí. Se separo de mis labios y comenzo a hablarme...

-Me gustas, quiero que seas mi novio-dijo- Me has gustado desde hace tiempo y no aguantaba más-todo lo habia soltado de golpe

-Tú también me gustas-le di un abrazo y lo volvi a besar

-¿Quieres serlo?-me volvio a preguntar

-Creo que el beso fue mi respuesta...-solte una pequeña carcajada-...¿Por qué te fuiste al cuarto de tu novia y volviste? Pensé que ella no quería tener ''eso'' contigo-

-No, hemos terminado. Lo unico que me tenia frustrado era el hecho de ser homosexual y no poder estar feliz. Perdón si he sido duro contigo-su cara estaba llena de culpa

-La verdad esque al principio no me gustó que me insultaras y me maltrataras, pero después he disfrutado. Solo te pido que no me vuelvas a tratar asi-

Entonces nos volvimos a besar y apagamos las luces. Yo me acorruqué sobre el pecho de mi nuevo novio, y el me tenía entre sus brazos, protegiéndome. Me dio un beso en la frente y nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

*Tambien se les puede decir asi a las personas de piel blanca ;D

Espero y lo hayan disfrutado todos :3 Y porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor dejen Reviews ñ.ñ

Besos

BYE ;D


End file.
